Portrait
by Artemiskoi
Summary: After book 7. Harry owns a portrait. Slash if you want to see it.


I need help with this; I'm not English so if you see something that must be changed please, tell me.

Don't own HP, you must know that.

**P****ortrait**

Harry smiled, looking at the portrait.

It had been a little bit difficult to get it.

Ask to a painter; pay a lot of money just not to be asked questions.

And finally put the portrait here, his workplace, in his home without Ginny or the kids seeing it.

He had used a spell on it, so now the only one who could see the person in the portrait was him.

"I know you aren't asleep," he said, smiling.

"I know you aren't bright," answered the man in the portrait; he was sitting on a comfortable chair, looking at him with disdain in his dark eyes.

"Don't be so mean, Professor."

"I'm not, I'm just playing the game: 'state the obvious'; now, your turn," he sneered.

"Ok, let's play." Harry smiled again, Snape grunted. "Ok, I know! You're a greasy git."

"WAS," corrected Snape, seeing a hurtful look cross Potter's eyes. "My turn: you're so much of a sentimental"

"You... are dead."

"You are older."

"I miss you."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do."

"Didn't know you were a necrophiliac."

"We were playing 'state the obvious', sir; if you didn't know one thing you can't '_state_'," explained Harry with a smile.

"So sorry about that," retorted Snape with a sneer. "You are a moronic idiot".

"You ARE a Hero."

"I am a murderer," Snape muttered.

"You were asked to be."

"That's not the point," hissed the Professor. "And now stop this stupid game. Why I'm here?" he asked.

"I told you, I missed you," answered Harry quickly.

"What a stupid thing to do. So... where are the others? Dumbledore and mutt's portraits?"

"Well, Dumbledore's in Hogwarts; and Lupin and Tonks have one of Sirius in their home."

"So... Why _I'm_ here?" Snape asked again looking disturbed for a second.

"Because I missed you."

"You are an Idiot."

"If you say so..." Harry shrugged.

And both of them kept quiet for a while, an uncomfortable silence that made Snape growl.

"What a stupid name," he said at the end, seeing Harry frown at this. "Albus Severus".

"I think it's cool," Harry smiled.

"Better than James Sirius for sure, but stupid the same," assured Snape with a sneer.

"It's funny. A James and a Severus playing together."

"A _Sirius_ and a Severus playing," grunted Snape. "I think I feel the headache coming."

Harry laughed at that. But then he stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For your stupidity? Not a problem, I know you can do nothing about that," Snape said, sarcastically.

"No... yes, well. I'm sorry for... your past, for what my father and Sirius did to you," he explained.

"Don't be sorry for a thing that you didn't do. Be sorry for disrupt me now, be sorry for name your son Severus, be sorry because you know you are stupid. But NOT for that." Snape grunted.

"I'm sorry you died," murmured the youngest, slowly, not looking at the portrait.

"I don't think your shoes had never been alive in first place," Snape mocked, and, after that he suspired. "Potter..." he began, but he stopped, shaking his head: "Harry," the boy, now a man, looked at him "that was not your fault. I survived to the first war; and I didn't know how I did this far in the second. Being a spy in two wars... When HE returned... when I went to see him... well, I hadn't expected to return alive this time. But I did. I was prepared to die anytime. I lasted far too long, more than I wanted."

"You deserved to be alive. You deserved A Life," Harry denied, shaking his head, his eyes closed.

"I did Have a life," Snape retorted. "Not the best... not the worst. Longbottom did make me want to die... or kill him to end his misery, YOU made me want to strangle you until death. But, apart from that, I was... something like... happy?"

"But during the war..."

"I'm talking about my life. My life was Hogwarts. When I was a teacher, when I was trying oh so hard to make you, dunderhead, understand that _filander_ and _mandracora_ _heads_ do strong potion for a headache. To CREATE a headache."

Harry laughed quietly.

"You were a good friend... in the book I mean. Halfblood Prince... he was bright, funny."

"I was bright, not funny."

"You ARE bright and you ARE funny." Harry felt silent for a second. "Stay with me," he pleaded, his hand touching the paint, but not where Snape was.

"I'm in a portrait," Snape answered sarcastically, "I can't go anywhere."

"Please, stay."

"I will."


End file.
